Cizi
Cizi was created by Dylan as his first character for Oustomia. She was made in mind with bringing crime to Haven. While not exactly a Kingpin of Crime type, her Stealth and Sleight of Hand skills were insanely high, making her a thief with few equals. History Born to a small tribe that was frequently raided by Orcs for slaves, one might say that a High Goblin was doomed to be taken above all others. Sure, her lesser kin made great fodder for the tribe's raiders to throw at enemies, but a High Goblin could be used for so much more. More civilized, more intelligent, and some say, destined for greatness among their tribe, the current leadership decided to full align themselves with the local Orcs, rather than continue be raided, and the young Cizi was sold to the Chieftan at the young age of five, though she was fully grown by then. Her neck forever bears the brand of that tribe, which is why she wears a choker. The young goblin was mostly used for infiltration into target cities and towns, to look for weaknesses and leave no trail. She succeeded in the former most often, but trails were always made. Cizi stole much during her little outings. They had to be small items, for she could hide nothing large from her owner. When she did, the object of her kleptomania was taken from her and she was beaten for going outside of her orders. Her resentment of her condition continued to grow. Her time to escape came with the assistance of an assassin hired to kill the tribal leader. Now fifteen, the decade long slavery had seen Cizi live through many hardships, none of which she happily speaks. The assassin took pity on her and freed her after his job was done, and she followed him religiously. She learned some of his ways and adopted his deity before finally she went her own way, some four years later. Since then, her traveling (read: barely surviving day to day) has brought her to Haven. Finally, her High Goblin ambition could come to fruition, though it had been twisted by her experiences. She would begin to formulate a plan to create a network of thieves as a way to build up a criminal empire within the kingdom. Accomplishments Session 1 and 2: Adventured into a deadly tomb in the desert. There, she barely survived, as usual, but managed to free the one known as Belor from being sacrificed to a Lich. This could not stop the Lich from simply using the next best thing, the soul of the great warrior Gurk. She earned very little from this adventure. Later, she would adventure with another party and do battle with a monstrous creature called a Su. The fight took so much out of them that they had to turn back from their job. Session 3: Cizi participated in a hunt for the Goblin King. Where they were meant to capture a tribal leader, they instead met the King himself, and did battle with his army and his vile wizards. They nearly lost the battle, but the valiant Macsen arrived to finish the job. They captured the Goblin King and delivered him to the War Quarter in Haven for a hefty sum of gold. Allies and Contacts Gurk - Though he died shortly after they met, Cizi found his simple-mindedness endearing and would have liked to know the friendly giant more. Belor - Though not exactly friends, she would consider Belor an ally, having saved his life from being sacrificed to a Lich. She was also pleasantly surprised to learn that he knew the Goblin tongue. Enemies and Frienemies Lux Bellator - Frienemy. She dislikes this man due to his vanity and propensity to attack evil creatures on sight. Unnamed Lich - She does not know the name of this Lich, but she keeps it in her mind, desiring revenge for killing Gurk. Category:Inactive